


yarn

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [1]
Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "my fingers are going to fall off."or, that time irene is a sap and tries to ignore her feelings.





	yarn

-

 

 

"my fingers are going to fall off."

irene ignores her. mostly because _her_ fingers are going to fall off and this wasn't the plan, of course. her gloves are upstairs on her bed. it's too cold. quietly, she wraps a hand around wendy's hands and clasps them to her chest.

"you can't stay mad," she mumbles, and really, the worst part about being leader is when she has to chase fights outside. in the dead of winter. when it's starting to snow. irene feels awkward. which means that she probably is.

wendy still wears an angry flush. "i know she didn't mean it."

"yeri..." irene bites her lip. careful with her words, her lips purse together. then she sighs. "she doesn't mean it," she repeats instead. gently, she tucks wendy's hands into her jacket. "she's lashing out because she's been forced to grow up in front everybody. while we had... more of a chance to step into this."

wendy huffs. her mouth folds into another frown.

this is the hard part, irene thinks. most of the time, she's able to read and navigate through each girl's mood. wendy wears a lot of her feelings on the surface. it makes her sharper, infinitely more intimidating, but it also leaves her open to taking everyone else's moods too personally.

but it's also not fair. and yeri knows how to get underneath their skins. it's just the way this goes.

"i hate getting mad at her."

irene laughs. because wendy is basically pouting right now.

"i know." her mouth brushes against wendy's forehead. "you're an open book," she says.

"that's not fair though."

irene rolls her eyes. "it's the best and worst part of you," she agrees dryly, ducking when wendy shrieks and tries to push her with her hands. they're closer to the door. "you know what i mean," she teases.

wendy looks at her strangely. mostly, it's the cold - at least, that's what irene says to herself. it's still flurrying from earlier. and it's all too romantic, the stupid way the flurries hit wendy's hair. there's a song about this, she thinks.

"what do you mean worst part?"

irene blushes. "not for me," she says quickly. grabs the opportunity and pushes them through the door. "but i see you. you get really frustrated with yourself because you're an open book."

wendy's shoulders drop. "i guess that's true."

"more than true," irene agrees.

she ducks and laughs when wendy tries to push her. inside their building, the hot air hits her face. she squirms. but wendy still has a grip on her arm; the roles feel reversed.

"i mean that with love," she says quietly, gently even. she takes a pause and then laces their fingers together. "you know that, right? i don't to -"

wendy smiles. "you're the worst," she says. grins and kisses her forehead. "i know you're not trying to be a jerk."

"just in case -"

"i _know_."

irene sighs. actually sighs. her shoulders drop just a little. it's hard trying to balance everyone. but she's also really aware that she's always following wendy out the door.

she doesn't know when it started. not that there has to be a start - usually, _usually_ , with wendy things are just what they are. and with intention. she intends to follow wendy out. she intends to hold her hand a little bit tighter. she intends to make sure she's covered first before anything else. irene tries desperately not to admit it. but these things have been happening a lot. now more than ever.

"sit with me?"

irene blinks. instead of moving to the elevator, wendy is pulling her to sit on the bench by it. irene blinks again.

"am i in trouble?" she asks dryly.

"no." wendy seems flustered. "i just don't want to go upstairs yet... is that bad?"

"no."

wendy isn't convinced. "really?"

"really," irene replies. she swallows. "sometimes, i stay downstairs a little longer. or in the bathroom. or i get up early not to make breakfast or make sure all of you are up, but just to have five minutes. it's a lot. all of this. and i have to remember to take a breath a lot of the time. but i try, i guess? or promise myself i will."

wendy nods. she takes a moment.

"i feel like i ask this question every year." she leans in and drops her head on irene's shoulder. irene exhales; wendy continues. "and only to you," she laughs. "weird, right?"

"no."

wendy squeezes her fingers. "okay."

it doesn't matter how long they sit there. probably awhile. probably too long. but wendy's hand is really warm. warm enough for irene to sit there and squeeze her fingers and like that wendy squeezes back. her fingers are comfortable. and the sensation of her palm pressing back against irene's is a little more than settled. it's warm. it's pleasant. it's scary that her stomach just jumps. nothing major. nothing like _ohmygod!_. but it's a big enough jump that it pushes at irene. that it stays simple and says: your feelings are right here.

**Author's Note:**

> fulfilling a request!
> 
> irene/wendy, feelings.


End file.
